crunktropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
New Crunk City District 10
New Crunk City District 10, the Production District, is the smallest district in the city in terms of square miles, at around 16.67 sq. km. However, it is easily the most lively and industrious of the thirteen districts. Originally sanctioned as an area for Pulatoni's Incorporated to build their salami factories, eventually most of the land was sold to smaller private companies, who in turn sold small sanctions of that land, which has now resulted in massive towers filled to the brim with small shops and factories, some with less than moral business practices. This district is overseen by Giorgio Pulatoni. Currently, some of the largest businesses in this district are Pulatoni's, McGrungy's, Baja Fresh, Langley's Bricks and Dish Soap, and Hardware Store #04. Combined, they own 69% of the land in District 10, and have economic control of approximately 78% of the market. Some smaller well-known business's exist, but they do not compare to these corporate giants. Companies like Hardware Store #04 mainly produce for the New Crunk City Government, while Pulatoni's is the largest producer of consumer produce and salami. Most of said produce and salami is shipped to the Culinary District. Working and Living Conditions 59% of all New Crunk City citizens work in this district, usually as laborers for the larger corporations. The common worker is likely a young human, in their twenties to thirties, and physically fit. The minimum wage of the city is 4 kronks and 80 krenks, and it is usually the case for the common worker to be paid this wage. According to official census, the majority of the workers are happy with their job, whether it be because of genuine enjoyment or legally distributed CSG. Very little of the daily traffic in the district comes from residents, as many workers live in the residential districts. However, ~1% of the total population of New Crunk City are thought to live in this district. Whether it be inside businesses, under them, on rooftops, or in the infamous District 10 underground, estimates say there are many orphaned homuncli children, some humans, and anomalous entities that live at some of the lowest levels of the district The Underground 10 While on the surface the district treats its worker fairly, the aptly named "Underground 10" is the name of businesses that evade government authority and their taxes for sake of higher profits, and likely other unknown motives. There are 10 businesses estimated to actively avoid government regulation, most of which are unknown by name, but it is estimated one is called "On the Border", although nothing else is known about this business. Many of these businesses are thought to use these illegal business practices: child labor, slavery, little to no worker safety precautions, and not putting up wet floor signs when the floor is wet, but actually putting up a sign that says the floor is dry when it is wet, haha. These businesses also sell many illegal items, such as Jorloque Crystals, Phazon Blasters, Soda Shaq, and Unregulated Element Enhancement devices. Category:Locations